Team Takashi
Team Takashi is the collective name of three renowned ninja from Izumogakure who are hailed as three of the greatest ninja of their time. While all three eventually left the village at some point for their own reasons, they all retained their renown from their title of Legendary Three Ninja (伝説の三忍, Densetsu no Sannin). Members *Ami Burklight *Takashi *Shinka *Shin (Sannin) Background The group is comprised of the three genin from the Hylian Federation. When the team was formed, the three genin were only six years old and Paul Gekko became the Gundam Pilot. When Team Okaina, Team Takashi and Team Kyoji accidentally make a creak in the library's floorboards, grabbing the dragon's attention, they all start scattering and purposely make sounds from different parts of the library, therefore confusing and distracting the librarian while Takashi gets the Shinto Books unnoticed. The three would however work together during the battle of the Ka Boa Bu. After the final of Ka Boa Bu, The team would remain loyal to the village. Birth of Ventus Arc Paul Gekko found Three Members of the Shadow Clan and one of the Members of his Clan in the Rusty Village. After a distraught Legacy about Paul Gekko,During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Black Zetsu was supposed to be a Fossil. He declared that he is in reality "the will of Kaguya". Following this declaration, Black Zetsu proceeded to revive Kaguya in Vandesdelca Musto Fende's place. She activated her Byakugan, noticing that the two youths had similar chakra to her sons and Hagoromo's children, before coming to the conclusion that Hagoromo had bestowed the powers to them. She then teleported Team Okaina, Team Kyoji and Team Takashi to into a Village where the Battle of the Eclipse take Place. Kaguya, still crying, then stated she hated her two sons for what they did to her. Natsu's final attack sends Motherglare, Rogue and himself hurtling towards Eclipse, and the resulting impact destroys the gate. Kaguya revives the Black Demon to prepare for the Final Battle to save Paul Gekko from Being Hurt. Kaguya decides to return to her Battle with Paul Gekko where she revives the Juubi from the Pickle Jar. The Juubi, Kagya and the Black Demon prepares the Bijuu Bomb like it was 67 Years Ago to strike Paul Gekko. Unfortunately Simon uses his Magic to try a fend Altairis off, but it proves to be too much for him. He collapses and though Erza tries to keep his eyes open, he proclaims his love for her and dies, remembering Erza when she was young and leaving the world with a smile. Black Zetsu launches a tirade not only about Naruto's futile efforts, but what he believes to be Obito's wasted life; and though Obito agrees to this, Zetsu's words do nothing but infuriate the touring Paul Gekko. Simon dies, leading Black Zetsu to comment that Obito was a cockroach for having last so long rather than a regular insect. Natsu is furious to hear the Black Zetsu's Words and punches Kaguya, Cutting her Left Arm to be killed by the Hands of Paul Kiske. With the Aftermath of the Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Paul Gekko and his Friends decide to go on a treasure hunt. It turns out that the treasure is buried inside the Aztec Temple which they avoided traps and obstacles and succeeded on getting the Treasure. Team Takashi win a contest they sign up for Isle Delta. Headquarters *White Fox Category:Teams